lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Just For Kicks (Found 2006 TEENick Series)
Just For Kicks (also originally titled Head to Toe and then The Power Strikers), was a short-lived comedy-drama series produced by Brookwell McNamara Entertainment, created by Alana Sanko, and executive produced by Whoopi Goldberg. It aired on Nickelodeon's TEENick block from April 9th 2006 - September 16, 2006 for 13 episodes. The show centered around a girls' soccer team in New York City whose members all share the same passion for the sport. Just For Kicks starred Francesca Catalano as Alexa D'Amico, a stereotypical popular high school girl, Mallory Low as Winifred "Freddie" Costello, a tough girl who is not good friends with Alexa because she and her friends would snob her at school, Katija Pevec as Lauren Zelmer, a shy, timid, serious good ahtlete, Jessica Williams as Vida Atwood, a sporty, serious athletic girl like Lauren, and Jerad Anderson as Chris D'Amico, Alexa's older brother.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_for_Kicks_(TV_series) Although at least two episodes of the show were apparently on iTunes at some point, it remains the rarest and hardest-to-find Nickelodeon TV show ever (even more so than [[KaBlam! "Just Chillin' " (Rare 2000 Episode)|''KaBlam!]]), as there are barely any traces of the show left online at all, and only three clips are available to the general public. The first is a trailer of various moments from the show, available for viewing on Viacom's website. The website also contains two full episodes which can be viewed via the Screening Room, but one needs an account to access them, and there is no option to create an account.http://b2b.viacom.com/mtvni/programs/program.jsp?program=just_for_kicks The second clip is an incomplete promo for a new episode which played during the credits of a ''Fairly OddParents episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fklZ3l_3dw The third clip is a demo reel for actor Craig Robert Young, who plays Coach Leslie Moore on the show.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xl2shu_2006-craig-robert-young-just-for-kicks_shortfilms While these clips confirm that the show aired and ran on Nickelodeon, no full episodes of the show are publicly available. THE SHOW WILL BE SAVED. I have a copy from iTunes and will upload them soon!!! ~EmperorMarcus EDIT: On this day May 2 2016, I'll be uploading the complete series as I post them to YouTube with mirrors on Dailymotion and possibly Vimeo later. The first half of the series is here: https://youtu.be/-1QT9MX0pDs and the second half is here: https://youtu.be/AkPZpuvUouc Links to alternate hosts will be up soon. Gallery just_for_kicks-show.jpg|A promotional image of the cast. 5803_1.jpg|A promotional image of the cast. justforkicks1.jpg|A promotional image of the cast. 2118.jpg|The cast in non-sportswear. lauren_zelmer.jpg|A cast photo of Katija Pevec's character. vida_atwood.jpg|A cast photo of Jessica Williams' character. alexa_damico.jpg|A cast photo of Francesca Catalano's character. winifred_freddie_costello.jpg|A cast photo of Mallory Low's character. Justforkicks22.jpg|An assumed screenshot from the show. Chris damico.jpg|An assumed screenshot of Jerad Anderson's character, Chris D'Amico. MV5BMTkxMjA3NjI2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTc2NzczMQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|An photo possibly taken on set from one of the episodes with the cast. MV5BMTY1MTQ0ODU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzY2NzczMQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|An photo possibly taken on set from one of the episodes with the cast. jki_0001resized.jpg|Cast interview (page 1 of 2) jki_0002resized.jpg|Cast interview (page 2 of 2) JFK.png|they show will be saved--here is me watching an episode on iTunes. I didnt know it was considered lost, haha, now just tell me how to upload it JFK0.png|Another Screencap to wet your appetites with in the meantime. Truth be told I only bought the show on iTunes because I thought Lauren was cute. Id be lying if I said its a work of art, but its sweet and harmless if cheesy. A guilty pleasure with a nice message. JFK1.png|One of the other girls in the show. Alexa I believe, and another episode. JFK2.png|Last one I guess. By now I think this is enough to show I mean what I say. There's an ungoing romance between Lauren and this one dude whos Alexa's bro. I forget his name. This is when she sees him for the first time and laughs at one of his lame jokes. References Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Found Media